


You Forgot What?!

by Rascalisafatcat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrys upset, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Last Minute Party party set up, Len forgets about the party, Lisa and the others help Len setup, M/M, Surprise Gifts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coldflash - Freeform, goldenvibe - Freeform, it's also cheesy, killerwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Prompt: "Don't be mad, but.”When Len forgets that it's the annual Holiday party and makes his boyfriend upset, He asks for help in making the party a surprise.





	You Forgot What?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brookeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeks/gifts).



> Hello!!!  
> I love this fic so much and I loved working on it. I hope you all enjoy and Happy Holidays!

It was the annual holiday party with team Flash and company and usually it was always at Joe’s but this year Barry offered to host it at his and Len’s house (Much to the older man’s dismay) to give Joe a break of planning everything. So when Barry entered the house he expected everything to be ready but instead was greeted to his boyfriend on the couch.

 

“Uh Lenny, the party is in 4 hours where is everything?” Barry says. The man stands up and lcears his throat. “Yeah about that, don’t be mad but I uh forgot it was today?” Len says. Barry sighs calmly and takes a deep breath. “What do you mean you forgot?” Barry says. “Exactly what I said Barry.” Len says. “Lenny! How could you forget! I’ve been talking about it for weeks!, Everyone is coming over in 4 hours and we have nothing ready! What are we gonna do?” Barry says panicking.

 

“Darling let’s not panic.” Len says coming over and putting his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders.   “I’m just gonna have to tell everything the party is off, everyone’s gonna be disappointed but I guess we will have the party on New Year's Eve instead of Christmas Eve.” Barry says walking away.  As to not disappoint his boyfriend Len grabs his phone. “Lisa? I messed up and need your help.” Len says as he walks to the bedroom.

 

***30 Minutes Later***

  


Lisa walks into her brother’s house with Cisco and the rogues in tow. “Lenny? I’m here and I brought back up.” Liza calls. They hear footsteps and soon Len is standing in the doorway. “Barry isn’t here is he?” Lisa says. “He had to go into the station for an emergency so no.” Len says. “Good so Shawna went and got decorations  and Mickey and Cait are making the food as we speak they will bring it over when it’s done. “ Lisa says. “I also called Team Arrow  they are on their way to help along with the Legends.” Cisco says. “Oh and Harry and Jesse are coming with some Earth-2 holiday decorations and Kara and her team will be bringing holiday traditions from Earth-38.” He says. Len sighs a breath of relief.

 

“We got 3 hours let’s get started, Cisco could you make sure Barry doesn’t come to the house until we’re done? I want to surprise him.” Len says. “Roger that Captain I’ll make up some Flash work for him.” Cisco says kissing Lisa’s cheek and heading to Star Labs. “Where do you want everything Lenny?” Lisa says. Len starts giving directions to everyone and soon they get to work.

  


***2 Hours Later***

 

“Boss? Snowflake and I come with the food, Caity also stopped and got some Jewish decorations for the hacker blondie.” Mick says. “Put the food over there Caitlin bring the decorations over to Shawna and Hartley.” Len says. Caitlin nods and heads that way. 30 more minutes pass by everyone making last minute adjustments, The rogues putting the gifts the couple had gotten for everyone under the Christmas tree along with gifts each rogue had gone and bought. Len was putting some garland along the staircase when there’s a knock on the door.

 

“Lisa can you get that?” Len says. “I got it Leonard.” Caitlin says going to open the front door. When she does she is greeted with Harry, Jesse and Kara and her team. “Hey guys! You’re early come in we’re finishing getting set up if you want to help.” Caitlin says inviting everyone in. “It looks festive in here.” Kara says. “Too festive okay Leonard did you forget the party was today?” Harry says. “How did you guess?” Len says. “You went overboard.” Harry says.  “Len rubs the back of his neck.” “It looks great Leonard.” Kara says as she and her friends head to put their stuff away, Jesse taking the things her and Harry had brought and follows Team Super.

 

After the Earth-2 and Earth-38 guests went and got their stuff ready the rest of the guests arrive the Wests/west-Thawne family arrive followed by Oliver and company and the legends crew. Finally Cisco sends a text to Lisa letting her know he and Barry were on their way to the house. “Lenny They’re coming.” Lisa says. Len relaxes when he hears that. “Is he expecting us to be here? He did tell us the party was canceled. Oliver says. “No he does not know.” Len says. “I’m just glad Cisco told us there was still a party happening It took me a week to perfect this brisket, I don’t know if it’s as good as my mother’s but we shall see.” Felicity says. “Haircut we have gluten free options for you over there, we didn’t forget about you.” Mick says making the scientist smile. “Thanks Mick.” Ray says. “This took you 3 hours?” Sara says. “With Lisa’s help yes.” Len says. “He’s gonna be surprised Len, this was a nice gesture.” Iris says. “I just hope he’s not still mad at me, I think he planned on me sleeping on the couch and not getting any presents. Len says. Iris chuckles and passes her 1 year old daughter Natalie to her husband and heads to put their gifts away.

 

Soon they hear a key turning and Barry and Cisco walk in. “Merry Christmas Barry.” “Happy Hanukkah, Barry.” Everyone says.  Barry stands there eyes wide stunned at everything, His eyes then look to his boyfriend. “Surprise?” Len says. Barry launches himself into Len’s arms kissing him. “How did you do this so fast?” Barry says when they break apart. “I had help.” Len says simply. “Thank you.” Barry says. “Merry Christmas Scarlet.” Len says as Barry kisses him one more time before heading to greet his friends and family. Len sighs a breath of relief once more. He saved the party and _hopefully_ himself from the dog house.

 

 

***3 Hours Later***

 

The Party had lasted for a few hours and then it was time to leave. One by one every guest said their goodbyes to the couple. The Rogues staying to help clean up. Before Lisa leaves she takes her brother aside. "Your present for Barry is in the bathroom whenever you're ready." Lisa whispers. "Thank you Lis." Len says. "You're welcome Merry Christmas Lenny." Lisa says kissing her older brother's cheek before taking Cisco's arm and exiting the house. Barry goes to change into his pajamas and Len puts on the fire.  "We're gonna have leftovers for weeks." Barry says as he comes out of the bedroom. "I sent some with Kara she was eyeing some of the desserts Lisa had made." Len says.  "Felicity and Raymond also took some along with Haywood." He adds. Barry hums. "I think i'm gonna have some of Eddie's Holiday pie, That was so good. "Barry says heading to the fridge." When Barry has his food and is settled on the couch Len take sit as his cue for his present. "Scarlet I have something for you." Len says. "Lenny we agreed to wait till tomorrow." Barry says. "Yes but this present can not wait." His boyfriend says standing up and heading to go retrieve the gift. 

 

Barry started to drift off when he hears small whining and he shoots his head up. Len walks in with a medium sized box and he puts it on Barry's lap. The younger man raises an eyebrow at his lover and then looks at the box. "Go ahead and open it Scarlet." Len says. Barry slowly opens the box and black furry head pokes it's head out. "Lenny you didn't" Barry says lifting the black lab puppy out of the box. "I did, I remember Iris saying you always wanted one but Joe couldn't afford to take care the both of you and a puppy so I decided to get you one and before you ask no I did not steal it." Len say. Barry smiles widely as the puppy gives him kisses. "It's a girl she's a month old, and she already has a name if you look at her name tag on her collar." Len says. Barry looks confused and looks at the tag. He has tears in his eyes. "Nora?" Barry says. "I figured it would be a cute little tribute to her, There's more." The man states simply causing his boyfriend to look at the tag once more underneath the tag was a small piece of paper. 

 

Barry gently removes the paper from the collar and unfolds it. Barry gasps when he sees what is written on it. 

 

**"Will you please marry my Papa?"**

 

**~Nora The dog.**

 

Barry looks up and Len was on one knee in front of his boyfriend. He clears his throat. "Scarlet I'm not good at speeches so I'll make it short. I never believed in love, I didn't believe anyone could _love_ me for me and not the abused son of a bastard but then you entered the picture, You taught me to love, You loved me for me and not as someone who has a ton of baggage thanks to his messed up childhood. I can't imagine a life without and I never want to think about not having you. So Bartholomew Henry Allen, will you marry me?" Len says looking up at a teary eyed Barry. "Lenny I-" Barry says. And before Len could reply a pair of lips crashes onto his. "Was that a yes?" Len says pulling apart.

 

"It's an absolutely. Of course I will marry you Lenny." Barry says as tears fall onto his face. Len smiles and kisses his now fiancee. Len opens the ring box and takes out a small sliver band with a small ruby on it surrounded by light blue diamonds, a snowflake was engraved on it. Len slips it onto Barry's finger and Barry looks at it. "it's beautiful." Barry breathes out. 'I also did not steal that." Len says earning him a slap on the chest and a yelp from Nora. "I love you Barry Allen." Len says cupping the younger man's face. "I love you too Leonard Snart." Barry says. "And I love you too little Nora, you're a cutie aren't you?" Barry coos at the puppy earning him a lick from said puppy. 

 

Len smiles lovely at his small family. He had come so far in life and if someone were to ask him if there was anything in his life he could change. Well Leonard Snart _wouldn't_ change a thing, He had everything he needed sitting right in front of him. That everything was Barry Allen and their new puppy. Yeah Len's life was _great._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed reading just as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean the world to me
> 
> Follow me on tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Holidays!!
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
